The Meeting of Two
by Howlingwolf5456
Summary: Deryn was just walking through the streets of Tokyo, night is coming soon. Though then and there she meets two amazing young men.
1. Chapter 1

Deryn was wandering down the streets of Tokyo, admiring the beautiful cherry blossom trees and such. It was getting close to night, and Deryn noticed , so soon after she started to head back to the air-beast, _Leviathan_. As she headed back, slowly, somebody bumped into her! It was a Japanese man, his hair as black as a raven and brown eyes, that not to be rude, looked sort of dull. He was wearing a Japanese naval uniform and he wasn't that tall ,really, he was only 165 centimeters (5' 5")! Suddenly the man said "Oh I an terribly sorry I bumped into Sir." and bowed politely.

"Uh, you don't need to be sorry, Mister-" The man looked at her for a moment.

"Honda, my name is Honda Kiku or as you Westerners say, Kiku Honda." Kiku then bowed politely again. "And your name is?"

"Dylan , Dylan Sharp." Kiku then smiled slightly.

"Ah, nice to meet you Dylan,"

"Nice to meet you too , Mr. Honda." After Deryn had said that , she saw a man with short blonde hair and like green eyes, though there was one thing that stood out of his head. His large , bushy eyebrows on which Deryn tried to contain her laughter. Though the man was wearing a green British military uniform with a brown Sam Browne belt. "Ah Kiku, I see you have Midmanship Dylan," The big-browed man said, though how did he know her name? Soon after, Deryn noticed the man had looked at her with a slight smirk. "Hai," Kiku replied with a straight face. "Now I have to go, it was nice to meet you Sharp-San." He continued and bowed again before he walked off.

After Kiku had left, the big-browed man walked towards her, much like a how a gentleman would. "How do you know my barking name?" Deryn asked the man with a frown.

"Oh, I know much more than that, Deryn Sharp." Deryn's eyes widened, he knew her _real _name?! "Oh my, I have forgotten to introduce myself, I am Arthur Kirkland. Though anyways , I have to warn you about something." Arthur continued.

"Is that the the only reason why you're barking here?"

"No, though I have to warn you about-" Suddenly there was a chuckle coming from behind Arthur and Arthur continued "I have to go." . Soon after Arthur walked away from Deryn. Deryn frowned, he hadn't finished his warning and she then sighed. Soon after she heard a voice saying "_Mr_. Sharp."

"Alek, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Alek then walked towards Deryn , Bovril perched on his shoulder. "Were you talking to someone?"

"Well I was talking to two people, one was a bum-rag." Deryn then heard Bovril chuckle and the perspicuous loris then said " _Japan_-San, Mr. _Britain _."


	2. Bonus Chapter!

**Since some people actually liked my story I decided to make a bonus chapter! Also the bonus chapter takes place before Chapter 1, also sorry that it's short.**

* * *

Deryn was in the Istanbul library, she had finished searching for the items or books that she needed to find Alek. Though, she then saw someone else in the library walk past her. The man was wearing a mask and his face seemed to be hidden, not to mention that his body was covered with lots of large puffy clothing and a large hat. Was there even a man under there? "Ah, hello there." The man said to her in English, confirming to her that the person was a man and that he was also Turkish, as his Turkish accent was quite thick when he spoke.

"Hello?" Deryn continued to stare at the man, why was he wearing such thick clothing?

"I am Sadık Adnan, and you must be part of that British airship-beast creature..."

Wha-? How did you-?!"

"Well, that is a secret, as well as a few other secrets I know about you, " This man seemed to be quite strange, and was also starting to get her slightly worried, did he know that she was was a girl? "Though I must tell you, someone is watching you, and the one who is watching you will one day, have to warn you about something, something very important." The man continued and not long after, the man walked out of the library, muttering something that sounded like the words "I am "and "Ottoman Empire" .

Deryn frowned, why couldn't he had told her the warning and not some other man in the near future?! "Barking Spiders, that man was strange and not to mention, creepy," She sighed and also headed for the exit of the library , though somewhere hidden from her view was where someone was spying on her or to say the very least "watching" her. This man was Arthur Kirkland, personification of England and the possible messenger of the important warning.


	3. Bonus Ending!

**This is the bonus ending, I wrote it because, well I felt like it. It takes place after the book of Goliath and is a sequel to the first chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Deryn was wandering down the streets of London, it was getting dark in the city. Not long after some man bumped into her! It was the same man she met in Tokyo! The man who was going to tell her something! The man with the huge eyebrows! What was his name again, Arthur? "So we meet again, Deryn Sharp." He replied with a straight face.

"Aye," The man, Arthur, smirked for a momentor at least she thought he smirked. "Anyways, what was that thing you were suppose to tell me, that wee secret?" Deryn asked him.

"Ah, well you already know that already," Arthur had sighed for a moment, crossing his arms and his face became more of a frown now.

"Barking Spiders." Deryn frowned, she already knew the secret that he was going to tell her, the man wasn't the best at keep secrets she guessed.

"Though-" Not long after ,Arthur had stopped crossing is arms and started to walk away. "I must go." He continued.

"Wait! You're leaving me now! That's all you have to say your barking bum-rag!" The man stopped walking for a moment.

"Well,I guess I could tell you another secret, since I already your 'little' secret, though you must promise me this: do not tell anyone, even the ones you trust the most in life." Deryn nodded and gulped for a moment, though she knew that Alek would probably find out sooner or later.

"Aye,Sir."

"I'm not human," Deryn's eyes widened slightly, he wasn't human?! "I am a personification of a nation, Great Britian or England is my name."

"W-Wha?!" Deryn was dumbfounded, human-nations?! "How can the be? Are there more of your kind out there?!" England or Great Britian nodded.

"I don't really know how that can be, though what I can tell you is that there are more of us out there. Remember that man you met in the Library in Istanbul or that Japanese man you met in Tokyo? They're both nations. I even bet that your Austrian 'friend' ha met his fair share of nations without even knowing they even were nations."

"Oh- hey! Wait, how do you barking know that I was in a library in Istanbul?!"

"That shall be a secret, though, few people know of our existence."

"Like who? Who knows that you're a nation?"

"You will have to find that out on your own, as I have to leave now, it was nice meeting you again, Deryn Sharp." Not long after , England or Britian walked off. After that day ,Deryn never saw that man or nation again.


End file.
